AmourWedding
by Smoothi3
Summary: Ash is ready to propose to Serena! But will it end with an 'I do? Find out in this 3 Chapter story about Amourshipping, SatoSere, AshxSerena, AASL, or Amour blah blah. *HIATUS!* :(


**I'm real happy to write another one. As you can see, I'm a 'hardcore' Amourshipper and pretty much a fan of the Kalos region. So I'm kinda like a Gen 6 Girl and blah blah I like myself anyway. I know theres another amourshipping wedding fanfic, but this is just my style. **

**Also, Gary and Serena are siblings in my story and Gary is older of course, don't ask why. Well some of you might wonder(not really) what are their ages.. so they are kinda like in 24-25.  
**

**Also, since I'm really busy with stuff, I'm just gonna do chapters on this story, about 3 I think.**

* * *

"AmourWedding"

_ Chapter 1_

His lifelong friend, Gary, encouraged him. "This will be fine Ash, just be calm, or you'll never end like me and Leaf, married to each other."

"Thats you Gary, but for me, am I really the right man for Serena?" Asked the raven-haired boy, Ash.

"Ash, if your not the right one, you and Serena wouldn't have gone this far."

"Are you two done planning stuff?" Asked Leaf, Gary's wife, as she sat beside Gary at their sofa in their living room.

"Not quite, until I convince Ashy-Boy to propose neatly to my sister." Gary said in an insulting way.

"Aw c'mon, if you think it's real easy.." Complained the Kanto native.

"Ash, just be confident, relax, and fill yourself with energy." Encouraged Leaf.

"Hm, your right. If I love Serena, we wouldn't have gone this far in our lives. I'm gonna propose, tomorrow."

"AH, finally.. we've been talking for hours.. anyway here's the plan.. yadda ..yadda..(A/N: The proposal is surprise! So I can't blabber it this early)." Exclaimed Gary.

After their conversation, Ash left Gary's house and headed straight at his. Where Serena, is almost finished cooking up their dinner. He finally arrived.

"Sweetie I'm home." Yelled Ash. He snatched a peek in the kitchen, where Serena is cooking up their dinner. She looked flawless even from a view of her behind. She was wearing her pink apron with a few floral designs, a white top, a red skirt that reached her knees, her fluffy white slippers, and her hair flowing out freely. Ash, who was admiring his girlfriend, sneaked quietly behind Serena and grabbed her waist.

"OH MY!- Oh its you hun, don't scare me like that.." Serena exclaimed while stirring their dinner in a saucepan.

"Oops sorry, I'm really sorry sweetie." Ash gave her a peck in her neck while still holding his grip on her waist.

"Its okay," Serena turned off the stove and turned to Ash, she gave him a peck in his right 'Z' marked cheek and brushed her soft lips into his face until it reached his lips. The two both liked the moment, and broke away to gulp in some air.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow!" The Kanto native screamed merrily to his girlfriend.

"I'll be looking after it hun." She said as she was excited like a Ludicolo. After a small sweet conversation, Serena and Ash ate up and so are their Pokemon(A/N: All of Ash's Pokemon evolved to their last form, except Pikachu of course).

After eating, Ash got a magazine explaining about marriage, he was giggling a bit.. because he knew that he was gonna propose. To who? To Serena of course, DUH. The couple and their Pokemon watched TV like a big family, while Ash was fantasizing on how she will say, I do.

"DING!"

Everyone was startled as the clock rang. Serena and Ash looked at the time, 8:30, their bedtime.

"Alright Pokemon! Time for sleep." Ash exclaimed as he was doing a _fake yawn. _The couple returned all their Pokemon, except Pikachu, while Fennekin enjoyed the Pokeball's company. As they were done, Ash and Serena held hands while climbing upstairs to their room, with Pikachu following.

"_Y__awn, _goodnight hun.." Says a sleepy Serena. She noticed that Ash was wearing his headset. "Hun your gonna sleep with that? If that thing rings you'll get startled.." She says in a bit of worry.

"Oh uh.. don't worry, I'll just be listening to.. uhm-uh.. sleepy..!-music. Yeah, yeah, sleepy music." The Kanto native replied as he was trying to hide a part of his proposing plan.

"That's funny, you usually sleep like a rock, that's why I have to either cook breakfast or kiss you in your cheek to get you to wake up." She says, the kissing part made Ash blush a bit.

"It's just that..*thoughts of something*.. Gary told me that he heard some smooth tunes that'll make anyone sleep, uh.. um.. he says if I could just try it." He tried very hard to act unsuspicious.

"Oh okay, I thought your doing something weird, oh well, g'night honey." As she replied in a sweet tone, she reached up and kissed Ash's forehead. The two snuggled each other in their arms. Ash was also admiring Serena's sweet groans, something that he didn't see in girls, which he still liked about Serena.

Ash was still awake, waiting for _someone_. Suddenly, his headset began to ring. When he reached in his pocket for his phone, Ash saw Gary calling, the person he was waiting for.

"Yo Ash, is my sister asleep now?" - Gary

"Yup, so are you in place?" - Ash

"Of course dude, I don't want my sister to have a stupid proposal, so do your BEST." - Gary

"Count on me, she'll surely say, I do." - Ash

"Of course she will. Now come on here, we only have the whole evening till 6:00 am." - Gary

"I'm coming as soon as I can. Bye Gary, see ya there." - Ash

Ash slowly got off so that he can't wake Serena up. Before he left the room, he smiled gentle and at the same time.. excited, to Serena.

"I hope you'll be with me forever Serena." Ash says.

* * *

**AND CUT! Phew, chap 1 is done! Yeah.. it may be short, but stay tuned for chapter two! Please leave reviews and suggestions!**


End file.
